


Tempting

by PrioritiesSorted



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrioritiesSorted/pseuds/PrioritiesSorted
Summary: “Your three o’clock is here, Ms Targaryen.”“Remind me, Missandei.”“Greyjoy.”“Fuck. Fine, fine, send him in.”
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Tempting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> written for celia's birthday like... ages ago and i just remembered it existed.

“Your three o’clock is here, Ms Targaryen.” 

“Remind me, Missandei.” 

“Greyjoy.” 

“Fuck. Fine, fine, send him in.” 

Missandei didn’t even have time to correct her before the door was opening and Asha Greyjoy strode into her office. Daenerys had only ever seen her in pictures before, but she was easy to recognise even so: Asha clearly thought herself above the concept of “business wear” and attended everything from her father’s funeral to this very meeting in a beaten up leather jacket, her short black hair less artfully dishevelled and more “I woke up like this”. Still, Dany had to admit it was a good look for her. 

“You were expecting my uncle, weren’t you?” Asha’s smile was a knife’s edge, and Dany could feel herself blush. 

“He has been rather persistent in recent weeks.” Dany admitted, reluctant to let Asha catch her off guard. Victarion Greyjoy had been aggressive in his pursuit of her as a business partner, among other things. Relieved as she was that she wouldn’t have to deal with him today, she was not going to let Asha Greyjoy get the better of her. 

“As refreshing as it is to see that Victarion has changed his tactics,” she continued, “my answer will remain the same.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Asha replied, “but I’m not here on his business, I’m here on my own.” 

Daenerys cocked an eyebrow, surprised, and waited for Asha to explain herself. 

“Look, I don’t have to tell you that my uncle is an asshole,” Asha began, and Dany had to admit it was a strong opener. “My father had his faults but he was preparing me to take over the company when he died; that might have been sooner than he expected but it was no fucking excuse for my uncle to come swanning in and claim that he was the natural successor. He might have convinced that crusty old fucks on the board that he’s the better choice, but everyone else wants me. I can walk out of the building tomorrow and take our top lawyers and every one of their clients with me. They and I are yours if you want us.” 

Asha pushed a file across Daenerys’s desk; her hand was perfectly steady, but her expression was slightly less sure than it had been when she entered. This is was a risky play, and Asha knew it. Dany knew it too, and was inclined to think her sincere; after all, what would Victarion gain from a trick like this? It was tempting, certainly, but Dany wasn’t stupid, 

“And what do you gain from this? You do this and your father’s company, his legacy, collapses.” 

Asha smiled. 

“Exactly. My father built a great firm, but I can build a greater one.”

“And I’m going to help you do it?” 

“I figured you’d be sympathetic to a woman who wants to forge her own path.” 

Asha wasn’t wrong, and she knew it; the confidence was returning to her posture, and her dark eyes flashed. If she was being honest with herself, Dany wanted to accept then and there, but there were investigations to be made and numbers to be run, files to be checked and advisors to consult. 

“I’ll think about it,” she said, and Asha’s smile widened. 

“I’m sure you will. Thank you for your time, Ms Targaryen.” Asha turned to go, and Daenerys tried not to be disappointed. 

Asha’s hand was on the door when she turned around. 

“While I’m here, though, I’ve got another offer.”

“Oh really?” Dany said, praying the rapid thump of her heartbeat wasn’t as obvious as she thought it was. “Two business proposals in twenty minutes, I am a lucky girl.” 

“This one’s not a business proposal. How would you feel about me going down on you?” 

The warmth that curled between her legs told Dany exactly how she felt about that, but how she felt was sadly insignificant. She’d expected better from Asha, and she sighed. 

“I’m not stupid, Asha.” 

“I didn’t think for a second that you were,” Asha said, letting go of the door handle and stepping towards Daenerys’s desk. “I said it wasn’t a business proposal, and I don’t expect or want it to have any bearing on your decision. If you can’t separate the two, that’s on you.” 

Asha held Dany’s gaze, challenging, and Dany wished she didn’t trust her. She had no reason to, after all, but Asha was right: nothing they’d said was binding, and nothing short of signing a contract would tie them together, at least in a legal sense. She shouldn’t mix business with pleasure, and she knew it, but it had been so long since Daenerys had let herself  _ want  _ like this. She pressed the intercom:

“Missandei, cancel my four o’clock, would you?” 


End file.
